


Little Bird

by Player1isgreat



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Gen, How to save a village from the apocalypse, I mean...They can talk right?, Moomin characters mentioned, Other, Slight fluff, ft. Potentially murderous birbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat
Summary: Though it was small and unassuming, it was unlike any bird he has ever seen before. It had the brightest shade of red on its chest, more so like a splotch of paint covering the pristine white feathers; leaving a gentle blue to tip its wings, tail, and beak."I've never seen a bird like you around here." He told to the silent creature, chirping not once in the song of spring."I would say the same to you." It replied, its beak firmly shut; "Is this a place free of sin? I would very much like to know."





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Well, with the new adaptation, I just had to jump on the bandwagon of nostalgia...So with something old and something new this year, how about I put two and two together?  
> What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

As many years before in Moomin Valley, spring brings about a sense of joy throughout the land. From this time of peace, the long months ahead yield of idyllic mornings and evenings, sprinkling in the air with potential mischief. With the rustling leaves, chirping birds and critters, as well as the distant laughter of Moomintrolls, the gay song of a harmonica trailed alongside the gurgling creek. 

 

No matter the season's monotonous days, Snufkin anticipated the simple changes, from the simple shift in the wind or the wild adventures the Moomin family welcomes him along to. They were a nice escape from the solitude, albeit meaningful and brief, as he treasured the silence that mostly follows after.

Though everyone in the valley enjoys his company, they anticipate his return from the desolate winter with songs of lands with no names to be mentioned. In the back of his mind, he was grateful for the knowledge...Besides the constant prattling of Little My, he supposed the Moomins were more grateful to Mymbles not driving herself up the wall anytime soon. 

 

Even so, there was no mistaking the gentle thrumming of wings landing on his tent post, feeling those tiny avian eyes beaming curiously into Snufkin alone. Though it was small and unassuming, it was unlike any bird he has ever seen before. It had the brightest shade of red on its chest, more so like a splotch of paint covering the pristine white feathers; leaving a gentle blue to tip its wings, tail, and beak.

 

"I've never seen a bird like you around here." He told to the silent creature, chirping not once in the song of spring.

"I would say the same to you." It replied, its beak firmly shut; "Is this a place free of sin? I would very much like to know."

 

For a little bird to speak of something so bold gave Snufkin a shock from his previous revery, confronting the knowledgeable Creep to a passive exchange.

"Might I ask for your name, little bird?" 

"There's no need. I am called Little Bird back in the forest, though not one as clean as yours. But if I can prove as much, I'm sure they will be pleased with my work."

"Oh?" The Mumrik sighed to himself, "So you've come to Moomin Valley with your friends?"

"Not so, though it is strange to assume that we are simply 'friends'...We think with a similar mind, though I am far smaller and more agile than them. And this land that you speak of, Moomin Valley...Such a strange place, very strange indeed..."

 

Snufkin only managed a slight grin under his cap. Perhaps it's from the land beyond, he thought to himself, especially since he's never heard of a bird that lives in an unclean forest.

"But Moomin Valley is quite peaceful, Little Bird, and the forest is nothing to worry about either."

"Is that so?" It hummed back, seemingly uninterested; "But wherever we go, there is always justice to be dealt."

"Don't be silly, as far as I know, there's barely any crime to be worried about. The Inspector does a pretty good job all by himself."

 

Though it is quite strange...This must be a very brave bird if it wants to fight off crime in the land.

"If you want, you can ask the Inspector about his work. You seem very interested in it, strange little bird."

"I suppose I can thank you for your honesty...What's your name?"

"The name's Snufkin, Little Bird. Have a safe trip." With a knowing tip of his hat, he dusted himself off as Snufkin made his way to Moomin House.

 

* * *

 

The days uneventfully passed, though there was not a single sign of that vigilant Little Bird. Not as though Snufkin minded, since the adults of the Valley were far more knowledgable of this peace than him. While he knew of the joy of traveling, there was no denying the source...

Still, it was odd to see it so absent.

 

Not that it particularly bothered him, but the knowledge of something new always pricked his head with a dull excitement, to know something no one would dare discover unless he was asked upfront. Thankfully so, the Moomin family was far too fond of his silence, the sound of his mouth-organ when times are bright, his sage of information in the current troubles, and nothing more. 

It was a simple list, but nothing to feel proud or attached to. He forgot that troublesome bird, as simple as pollen drifting in the joyful breeze, all the while enjoying the coffee provided as the Moomins happily chattered along.

 

"Hey, Snufkin!" Moomin spoke up, "We should ask Snorkmaiden and Sniff if they want to play. Maybe we'll go on an exciting adventure!" 

"Are you sure Little My doesn't want to come along?" 

"Are you crazy?" The little Mymble gleamed; "Of course I'm coming, It won't be fun without me!"

"Alright, Little My, you can come too." 

 

While they were quick to finish their breakfast, they were quicker to get ready for this day of fun. However so, just as the three of them crossed the verandah, a familiar creature caught Snufkin's eye.

"Oh, isn't this a surprise, Little Bird? How was your visit with the Inspector?"

"You met him before, Snufkin?" Moomintroll was quick to ask. 

"Yes, but not too long ago. Little Bird here seemed really interested in crime-fighting, so I told him to visit the police station." 

"Oh really?" My questions with a reasonable uncertainty, "How is he gonna fight crime? Look at him, he's even smaller than me, and that's the same for every other bird I've seen!" 

 

"Might I add my own opinions?" Even with the light banter, the Little Bird sounded more than miffed at the endeavor.

"Of course, Little Bird. I'm sure the Inspector gave you lots of advice." The bird ruffled its feathers in an exasperated huff, its stomach quivered more with force.  
   
"I would say the _lack_ of advice. Even with no sin to be found, all he does is swat them with a stick, lock them up and doze the rest of the day away. What would they become once they're released? It only counts as a vicious cycle if you asked me..."

 

"But there's nothing to worry about here!" Moomin announced proudly; "I usually get lazy when there's nothing to be bothered of. A bird as small as you should find some time to relax as well."

Little Bird sighed once more, battling the majority in vain.  
"There's no rest for the wicked, and the same should be dealt with me. And no matter where in the world, someone needs to bring justice to those crooks."

"Boy, you're sounding a lot like a Hemulen right now."

  
At that moment, the Little Bird turned beet-red, its entire body burning as bright as the sun itself. Snufkin had to blink twice to thrice to prove that he wasn't seeing things, and he was sure Moomin was doing the same.

"- _Fine_ , whatever you say! You're just spouting nonsense! I should have known this was too much for me alone..."

With a fevered flap of its wings, it sailed towards the thickets and trees, fluttering fast and proud to the lonely forest.

 

"Oh wait, Little Bird! Come back here!"


End file.
